This is a phase II/III multinational study to compare the efficacy of sorivudine to acyclovir in treatment of acute localized zoster. A secondary purpose is to compare the effect of these drugs on zoster- associated pain. Lastly, data will be collected to compare the impact each therapy has on quality of life and economic issues (i.e. days missing from work, costs of concomittant drug therapy for pain reduction).